Contos da Casa da Lua
by Sissi
Summary: Kagome, agora na faculdade, descobre o conto de Sesshomaru e Rin. O desespero pode ser uma prisão, mas os laços do amor não são facilmente quebrados. Qual é a verdade por trás dos contos de fadas?[SessKag] [Tradução do inglês]
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Contos da Casa da Lua: _A mocinha e o Senhor do Oeste_

**Resumo:** Kagome, agora na universidade, descobre o conto de Sesshomaru e Rin. O desespero pode ser uma prisão, mas os laços do amor não são facilmente quebrados.

**Casais:** Nenhum

**Categorias:** Gen, Conto de Fadas, Drama

**Classificação:** PG-13

**Notas da Autora:** Eu escrevi esta história na minha cabeça quando estava voltava de uma viagem que fiz para meu antigo colégio, e que droga seria se não conseguisse uma passagem para uma viagem rápida. Eu culpo esta fic. Eu não tenho certeza se isto é o começo de uma história, uma série de contos-de-fada, ou um one-shot. Vamos ver.

**Contos da Casa da Lua:**  
_A Mocinha e o Senhor do Oeste_

Kagome se ajeitou na sua cadeira na sala de palestra, seu pé se mexendo impacientemente enquanto ela esperava para a sua aula começar. Ela estava no último ano de sua faculdade, com seu diploma de Arqueologia quase pronto, exceto por um requerimento especial: Mitos e Lendas do Japão. Ela o havia deixado por último na sua carreira universitária por uma razão; era quase um presente, alguma coisa para recompensá-la por ter conseguido chegar até o final.

Até o momento, no entanto, tinha sido uma tanto quanto chato. Secretamente, Kagome tinha desejado ouvir qualquer notícia de Inuyasha, em quaisquer livros grossos e empoeirados que seu professor pudesse achar, mas até agora, parecia que ela e seus amigos – ela reprimiu uma dor familiar no seu peito – tinham escapado das páginas da História, e até da imaginação. Tudo que havia sobrado deles era a sua própria memória e o poço quebrado, escondido nas profundezas de seu lar, que era um templo.

Entretanto, hoje parecia haver pelo menos alguma pista relacionada à família de Inuyasha. Durante a última aula, ela tinha estado muito excitada, mal se contendo, pois tinham discutido a lenda de Inutaisho e Ryuukotsusei, e por enquanto, ela podia dizer que a história estava bastante perto da verdade. Tenaeda-sensei tinha contado a história de como o Senhor Demônio do Oeste havia se apaixonado, e tomado uma esposa humana, mas como tal fato era uma fraqueza, ele havia sido desafiado pelos seus vassalos para testar sua força. O taiyoukai travou uma batalha contra o dragão dos relâmpagos para manter a segurança de suas terras e reinar, mas o dragão havia administrado um golpe fatal, e Inutaisho teve tempo apenas para selá-lo numa montanha. Se a história não tivesse chegado tão perto da verdade, Kagome teria pensado que tal conto era terrivelmente romântico, mas ela sabia do resto da história – como a esposa do Senhor do Oeste teve um filho que sofreu com a morte do pai, e como a escolha feita pelo pai construiu uma fronteira entre seus filhos – e assim, ao contrário, ela ficou triste com a história.

Sua boca se contorceu de pena. Talvez a história de hoje não seja tão depressiva. Esta manhã, eles iriam ler uma fábula menos conhecida sobre Inutaisho; uma que prometia revelar por que o poderoso demônio sentiu compaixão pela raça humana, ao invés de desdém, que a o resto de sua raça sentia tão comumente. Mesmo que não fosse algo sobre Inuyasha, ainda era algo, e nesses dias, cinco anos desde a última vez que ela o havia visto, quase qualquer coisa que sugerisse uma pista de Inuyasha parecia ser uma espécie de conexão, alguma coisa que os ligassem através do abismo ecoante do tempo. Com esforço, Kagome parou de mexer seu pé, e relanceou os olhos pelo seu caderno, pronta para anotar qualquer coisa que parecesse importante. Tenaeda-sensei era um excelente contador de histórias, e algumas vezes, era difícil de escolher os aspectos importantes de suas histórias.

Ao seu redor, estudantes ficaram quietos à medida que entrava na sala, despejando alegria a todos com dentes brancos e brilhantes e bochechas redondas. Kagome sorriu de volta, a alegria do professor esquentando-a um pouco, afrouxando as cordas da ansiedade que atavam seu coração nestes dias. Ela percebeu que estava mordendo a sua caneta, e rapidamente tirou-a de sua boca, preparando-se.

Tenaeda-sensei limpou a garganta, e a sala endireitou-se na cadeira, ansiosa por começar a aula. Seu professor sorriu, e começou a lição do dia.

"Hoje," ele anunciou, "nós iremos estudar a lenda da Mocinha e do Senhor do Oeste." Ele fez uma grande apresentação ao arrumar sua gravata, e estalando seus dedos, fez a sala se mover inquieta em seus assentos; todos gostavam de uma boa história, e Tenaeda-sensei só atrasava quando a história era particularmente boa. Kagome quase mordeu seu beiço.

Finalmente, quando ele terminou de fazer o que tinha que fazer, ele limpou a garganta novamente, rearranjou suas notas, e começou.

"Há muito tempo atrás, o Youkai Senhor do Oeste era um homem frio e duro, que pouco se importava com outros demônios e muito menos com humanos. Ele era conhecido por todo Japão como um tirano que controlava com mão de ferro suas terras, e qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho, ele matava sem compaixão ou misericórdia ou distinção entre amigo e inimigo. Ele não tinha aliados, e nenhum companheiro.

_Parece um outro demônio cachorro irritante que eu conhecia, _Kagome pensou com humor seco. _Faz quanto tempo que eu não penso nele?_ Ela, como uma boa menina, escreveu algumas palavras no seu caderno.

"O Senhor era poderoso nos dias de sua juventude, mas ele não era invencível, e houve muitas batalhas onde ele saiu ferido. Depois de uma luta bastante embaraçosa, ele foi seriamente ferido, e foi deixado para morrer numa floresta, sem poder se mexer. Agora nas Terras do Oeste, no País da Lua, havia um pequeno vilarejo, e naquele vilarejo morava uma garotinha humana. Quando ela era muito pequena, ela se tornou órfã, e ela morava num lugar sujo e pequeno que era de seus pais, sozinha, até o dia em que ela encontrou o Senhor do Oeste debaixo de uma árvore.

"Ela era gentil e tinha compaixão, cuidou do Senhor do Oeste até que ele pudesse se mover novamente, porém, diziam que ele era um ingrato e que se recusou a agradecê-la, mas ela não se importou, tal era sua alma e sua bondade.

"Infelizmente para ela, pouco depois do Senhor do Oeste ter ganhado suas forças novamente, seu vilarejo foi atacado por lobos, e ela foi morta com uma mordida, mas seu corpo não foi devorado, pois ela era apenas uma pobre órfã e que ainda por cima, passava fome.

"O Senhor do Oeste poderia nunca ter sabido de seu destino se ele não tivesse sentido o cheiro de sangue no vento, e retornado para encontrar seu corpo quebrado, sem vida.

"Normalmente, ele a teria deixado lá para ser devorada pelos pássaros e voltar para a terra, mas alguma coisa aconteceu a ele à medida que ele olhava, transfixo, para seu corpo sem vida; ele acabou percebendo que ele estava se relembrando de sua bondade e compaixão, sua generosidade sem egoísmo, e ele estava tocado até o fundo da sua alma de ferro. O impiedoso Senhor do Oeste tinha sido tocado com sua tragédia, e por isso, ele reuniu todo o seu poder e coragem e abriu um portão entre os mundos com sua espada, descendo até o inferno para encontrar sua alma e devolvê-la ao seu corpo.

"E porque ele teve tal compaixão por ela, deixaram-no atravessar sem ser ferido entre os mundos, e ela voltou à vida. Daquele dia em diante, eles viajavam juntos: o Príncipe Inu-Youkai e a garota plebéia".

A caneta de Kagome parou de se mover. Alguma coisa desta história era assustadoramente familiar, fazia-a sentir como se alguém tivesse aberto a parte de trás de sua cabeça, e jogado água fria na sua espinha, escorrendo por esta. _Esta não é a história do pai de Inuyasha…_ ela pensou com pouca clareza, seus olhos desfocados para que a sala, assim como o passado, ficasse obscuro. Flashes de memória cruzaram sua mente, e ela foi bombardeada momentaneamente por visões de lobos, e uma garotinha com um rosto tão brilhante como o sol, e reis demônios, e uma espada que não podia matar...

"Eles ficaram juntos por muito tempo, e enquanto ela viajava com ele, o Senhor das Terras Iluminadas pela Lua deparou-se diante de sua primeira grande dificuldade. Uma noite, a garotinha foi roubada pelo vento, e levada para o covio de um malvado hanyou que apenas ansiava por poder, e quando o príncipe demônio começou a caçada, ele foi quase morto e consumido pelo hanyou, que queria o poder de uma youkai completo. Depois de muitas longas batalhas, o hanyou foi finalmente derrotado, e o Senhor voltou para o lar de sua família no Oeste: a Casa da Lua.

"A garota crescer e virou uma jovem mulher, e ficou com seu Senhor na Casa da Lua. Devido ao fato de ela nunca sair de seu lado, e ele não poder negar-lhe nada, ela cresceu selvagem e descalça, ouvindo as árvores e os rios, falando com os espíritos da terra e do céu, e ela era feliz. Da sua parte, o Senhor mostrou-se contente em observá-la nos campos à medida que ela crescia e virava uma mocinha encantadora com cabelo como carvão e olhos como mel, de membros longos e pálida como a lua. Ela não tinha medo de nada a não ser de lobos, pois ela ainda se lembrava do golpe mortal que separou sua alma de seu corpo, e ela amava acima de tudo o seu senhor, que mantinha os lobos longe, e que a trouxe de volta da terra dos mortos.

"Mas tudo não estava bem nas terras do Oeste. Havia um boato de que o senhor estava ficando fraco e estúpido, que ele estava ruim da cabeça por sentir carinho por uma mulher humana. Línguas incansáveis mexiam-se de um lado para o outro, espalhando mentiras, dizendo como o Senhor desejava torná-la sua esposa, como ele traria sua dinastia para a ruína, e como o Oeste cairia com ele. Os youkais que moravam sob sua custódia ficaram descontentes e nervosos, e finalmente, quando o príncipe estava longe, no Norte, seus vassalos atacaram a Casa da Lua.

"Nem um único prédio ficou de pé; os vassalos infiéis do Senhor queimaram o palácio e trouxeram-no para baixo, e mataram todos que moravam nele, encharcando a terra dos jardins com sangue e corpos mutilados. Quando eles encontraram a garota humana que amava seu Senhor e que se recusava a deixar seu lar, eles se aproveitaram dela e de seu corpo, e então, cortaram seu corpo em vários pedaços, e enterraram-nos, espalhados pela terra, para que nem mesmo o Grande Demônio das Terras do Oeste pudesse achar sua alma e trazê-la de volta, não importasse quão profundo fosse sua compaixão, ou quão forte fosse seu amor.

"Quando o Senhor finalmente retornou para encontrar seu lar em ruínas, e seu reinado no fim, ele ficou louco de desespero, e desafiou os youkais que haviam ascendido e tomado seu lugar, acusando-os de traição, de desonra e de enganá-lo. Os youkais aceitaram, mas na aurora do dia seguinte, quando o duelo pelo trono das terras ia ter seu início, o príncipe caiu em uma armadilha. Seus atacantes quebraram a espada que usava nas batalhas, despedaçando-o em mil pedaços, mas por mais que tentassem, a espada que abria um portal entre os mundos não podia ser quebrada. Assim, ela foi dada ao lorde que iria reinar aquelas terras, e o príncipe em desgraça foi selado com correntes mágicas que não podiam ser quebradas, forjadas no coração do inferno do mundo, e jogado no mar.

"Mas o Senhor era forte, e não morreu. Ao contrário, ele quebrou as correntes que não poderiam ser quebradas, e foi carregado pelas correntes de água para as terras do Sul.

"Como sua espada, seu coração foi despedaçado. O príncipe exilado trilhou seu caminho para o Leste, desfez-se de sua vestimenta real, e cortou seu cabelo. Por vinte e cinco anos, e mais vinte cinco anos ele vagou sem rumo, vestido como um plebeu, sem honra e na desgraça, e mesmo chegado às Terras do Leste, o País do Sol, ele ficou mergulhado nas sombras, procurando sua criança perdida e chamando-a, chamando-a pelo seu belo nome.

"Ouviu-se o boato de qye existia uma sacerdotiza muito proeminente no Norte, e ela era dotada de tal poder e tal compaixão que mesmo os youkais que visavam acabar com suas angústias a procuravam e pediam pela sua assistencia. Quando o lorde ouviu tais informações sobre ela, ele viajou imediatamente para o Norte, e a procurou pediu-lhe para retirar as memórias que tinha de sua criança, para que ele pudesse superar seu desespero e vingar sua própria desonra, e o castigo cruel a sua criança. O peso da tristeza no seu coração era tão grande que ele não tinha mais vontade de lutar, e nenhuma forma de se restaurar.

"Mas a sacerdotisa meneou a sua cabeça.

"Você a esqueceria? ' ela perguntou gentilmente, mas não sem tristeza.

"'Sim, ' ele replicou. 'Eu não consigo lutar, e não posso trazer justiça para ela. '

"'Mas esquecê-la seria tirar a sua justiça, ' a sacerdotisa replicou. 'Você deve lidar com a sua tristeza sozinho antes que consiga justiça. '

"E o lorde se desesperou, porque em cinqüenta anos, seu desespero não diminuiu nem um pouco. Ele partiu, mas três dias depois, ele voltou, e pediu a ela para, mais uma vez, apagar a sua memória.

"Finalmente, na terceira noite, a sacerdotisa se deu por vencida. 'Eu posso ajudá-lo, ' ela disse, ',as eu não apagarei a sua memória. ' Ela se levantou, e se retirou para o seu templo, e retornou com um pano grosso tão preto que ele desapareceria com a noite, e o príncipe teve que se concentrar para vê-lo.

"'Leve-os, e lembre-se dela, ' a sacerdotisa disse-lhe. 'Você deve encharcar estas peças com suas lágrimas antes que o peso seja retirado, e então a sua justiça chegará. '

"O príncipe ficou surpreso, pois nunca durante os seus cinqüenta anos vagando sem rumo – certamente, durante toda a sua vida – ele tinha compartilhado uma lágrima por alguém. Mas, ele pegou a roupa de qualquer forma, e foi para a floresta, e se sentou debaixo de uma cerejeira, e lembrou-se de quando ele a conheceu pela primeira vez, como a compaixão dela por uma pessoa como ele tocou seu coração de uma forma que ninguém nunca conseguira, e como ela ria dos vaga-lumes, e chorava quando ela ouvia os lobos, e corria quando ele a olhava.

"E ele se lembrou de como ele sentia saudades dela, e o lorde enterrou sua face no pano, e chorou.

"Quando a aurora chegou, o lorde olhou para a roupa na sua frente e viu que suas lágrimas tinha tornado-a de uma brancura extremamente pura; mas ainda mais incrível era que ele não mais sentia sua alma pesada, e não mais o exilado Príncipe das Terras Iluminadas pela Lua estava acorrentado a tristeza e selado pelo desespero. Ele vestiu as roupas que tinham ganhado a cor da lua, e concentrou seu poder para ele.

"Em uma quinzena, o príncipe tinha recrutado suas velhas alianças, mas encontrou novos amigos, e mandou seus espiões para o interior de sua terra ancestral, e quando a lua cheia alcançou o ponto mais alto do céu, e pendurava-se no cosmo como uma lágrima, ele varreu pelo País Iluminado pela Lua e reclamou pelo I que era dele, matando a coalizão de vassalos que tinham subjugado-o, mas meramente dispersando as casas pelo vento, pois eles não tinham culpa, e ele se lembrou de sua criança claramente, e ele sabia que ela teria odiado a destruição de inocentes. Aqueles que não tinham ficado contra ele foram convidados a ficar no seu lar, e vagarosamente, o lorde reconstruiu seu reino, e mais uma vez residia na Casa da Lua.

"Quando uma ano se passou, o Senhor do Oeste, revigorado e forte, construiu um templo para a sua criança perdida, e em volta dele. Plantou flores para atrair as borboletas de dia, vaga-lumes de noite, para fazê-la sorrir num mundo além.

"E um século desde o dia em que o Príncipe trouxe sua alma de volta dos mortos pela primeira vez, o cuidador de sua tumba foi ao templo; e lá ele encontrou carcaças de cento e um lobos colocados a seus pés, o maior símbolo de afeição do Senhor do Oeste para a sua criança, que ele amava, mas que perdeu, e encontrou novamente. "

De todos os lados, o som da respiração dos alunos parou subitamente, e depois voltou em um grande vuuush, e cadeiras faziam barulho à medida que as pessoas se levantavam para sair.

Mas Kagome estava grudada no seu assento, olhando fixamente o seu caderno, e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, condensando as páginas na sua frente onde ela havia desenhado dúzias e dúzias de luas minguantes.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Autora: **Resmiranda

**Tradução:** Sissi

**Notas da Tradutora:** Espero que tenha gostado deste prólogo. Esta história é magnífica, sem comparação. A Resmiranda consegue escrever com muita leveza, com muita densidade e com muito humor ( o que não pudemos comprovar ainda, mas vocês irão ver ao longo da história ), e isso justamente me fez apaixonar por Contos da Lua. Nada mais justo que compartilhar este meu amor com vocês.


	2. Capítulo Um

**_Contos da Casa da Lua_  
_por_  
_Resmiranda_ **

Capítulo Um

_"Existe uma hora em que um homem pode ser feliz por toda a sua vida, se ele conseguir ao menos encontrá-la."_ **– George Herbert**

Sesshoumaru, o Príncipe das Terras do Oeste, Rei do País Iluminado pela Lua, e Senhor da Casa da Lua, silenciosamente, imaginou por que ele estava de pé, cercado pelo ar frio, e olhando fixamente a parede do oeste de sua casa tão cedo de manhã, tão cedo que ainda poderia ser considerado o dia anterior.

Do seu lado, Rin parecia levemente desapontada. "Você não vê nada, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Ela lhe perguntou com determinação. Mesmo vestindo um quimono espesso de diversas camadas, ela ainda estava tremendo um pouco, porém, ela parecia não se importar, pois parecia alerta e determinada a mostrá-lo… o que quer que fosse. Ele virou o seu rosto para o lado, como se para transformar o que estivesse vendo em algo diferente, mas conseguiu apenas ficar vesgo.

Ele ouviu Rin suspirar impacientemente quando ele bocejou por um longo momento, quase dobrando sua língua. Não pela primeira vez, Sesshoumaru sentiu um pouco de remorso pelo fato de que, o único ser humano que ele escolhera salvar era a única pessoa no mundo inteiro que acordava tão cedo a ponto de que, ir para a cama, era apenas uma desculpa para mudar de penteado.

_Talvez,_ Sesshoumaru pensou, à medida que deixava sua mente vaguar pelo espaço mais um pouco, _ela precise _da noite inteira _para arrumar o cabelo. Deve ser isso._ Parecia mesmo que seu cabelo levava uma ou duas horas para ficar do jeito que ela sempre arrumava, então esta hipótese tinha um estranho apelo de ser verdade. Nesta manhã em particular, Rin usava um penteado estranhamente elaborado, cheio de voltas complicadas e cachos brilhantes e presos com enormes grampos de cabelo, que poderiam facilmente cegar qualquer um a qualquer momento – talvez cegassem ela mesma, se ela virasse o rosto muito rapidamente. Havia uma época em que ela não pensava nunca nessas coisas; ela vestia seu pequeno yukata e seu cabelo era amarrado para o lado em um estilo simples, e ela ficava contente em andar com ele pelas florestas de suas terras enquanto ele perseguia seus inimigos e os eliminava. E então ela cresceu bem na sua frente, tão rapidamente que, um dia, enquanto ela se agachava para inspecionar uma espécie particularmente interessante de lagarta, seu yukata quase explodiu, e apenas sua mente rápida e ágil fora capaz de salvar sua modéstia, se bem que isto lhe custou seu haori e um pouco de dignidade.

E agora, ela tinha um excesso de kimonos quentes de inverno, e yukatas finos de verão, e ela parecia querer trocá-los toda semana, um hábito que o deixava um pouco perplexo. Ele havia chegado uma tarde em casa para encontrar todas as roupas de Rin num montinho do lado de fora da sua janela, e vários servos aterrorizados correndo pela casa, recolhendo obis perdidos e kimonos, e devolvendo-os para o seu quarto, onde ela jogava-os prontamente pela janela novamente, num ciclo aparentemente interminável. Sesshoumaru temia que ela estivesse doente – tal façanha poderia apenas significar um acesso de febre – até que ele apresentou o problema a Myouga quando este passava pelo corredor, e a pulga o assegurou de que era perfeitamente natural garotas ficarem obcecadas com as roupas que vestem, e jogar roupas boas e perfeitas pela janela como que em surtos, somente porque o tecido ficaram um pouco desbotado.

"Uma pessoa poderia chamá-lo de febre," Myouga havia dito da forma mais sabiamente que conseguia fazer, "exceto que perdura por vários anos depois da primeira menstruação."

Sesshoumaru havia arqueado uma sobrancelha. Pela sua experiência, quando uma mulher atingisse a maturidade, isto apenas significava que ela havia encontrado um parceiro, não que ela havia enlouquecido.

"Isto acontecesse para aqueles da linhagem humana que ainda não encontraram um parceiro," Myouga disse. "O irmão do milorde era muito suscetível a isso também."

"Você está dizendo que o Inuyasha é uma fêmea?" Sesshoumaru tinha perguntado. A informação de Myouga parecia um pouco vaga para ele.

Myouga sacudiu vigorosamente sua cabeça. "Ele é, em parte, humano. Depois que ele atingiu a puberdade, ele ficou selvagem e rebelde, né?"

Sesshoumaru exalou o ar ruidosamente pelo nariz. "Ele sempre foi selvagem e rebelde. E não tinha bom senso."

"Bem. Você se lembra de Kagome-sama?"

Houve uma pausa. Sesshoumaru havia conhecido muitas pessoas com o passar dos anos, muitas das quais logo entraram no mundo dos mortos, mas ele não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém com o nome de Kagome. "Quem?" Ele havia finalmente perguntado.

"A sacerdotisa com quem o Inuyasha-sama costumava viajar junto."

Sesshoumaru absorveu esta informação. "Qual era o seu nome?" Certamente, o mundo estava repleto de surpresas.

"Hai. Se você se lembrar, ela era muito rebelde também. E tinha muito pouco bom senso. Eu me lembro de quando ela entrou em algumas batalhas sem refletir antes."

"Isso não é a mesma coisa que jogar roupas pela janela," Sesshoumaru havia replicado.

"Ah," Myouga disse, " mas, de qualquer forma, era um ato bastante tolo e sem bom senso. Até mais que jogar intencionalmente o guarda-roupa de uma pessoa pela janela."

Sesshoumaru havia sido forçado a admitir que aquilo era verdade, e aceitou relutantemente o fato de que Rin não era mais a garotinha que ele conhecia, mas que estava crescendo e se tornando em uma jovem mulher. Este pensamento fez seu coração ficar dolorido, só um pouco. Resolutamente, ele ignorou esta sensação e ordenou mais roupas para ela, e pisou sobre Jaken para se sentir melhor.

Infelizmente, ela não terminou com suas estranhas mudanças. Ela era volátil agora, mas parecia ainda amá-lo com a mesma intensidade de quando ela era apenas uma garotinha; quando ele sugeriu que era tempo de ela arranjar um marido, ela chorou e berrou e se dependurou ao seu kimono, implorando-lhe para que reconsiderasse. Ele reconsiderou – quem iria querer uma fêmea tão instável como a mãe de seus filhos? Além disso, ela seria infeliz se fosse embora. Ela insistiu que queria ficar ali com ele, ao invés de estar com outro lorde jovem e promissor que oferecesse sua mão em casamento, e ele a ouviu. Seus desejos deveriam ser irrelevantes, mas não eram, e ele a permitia ficar na sua casa e cuidar de seu jardim e gastar longas horas penteando seu longo e lustroso cabelo preto, ao invés de continuar sua vida, e encontrar um marido, e começar uma família. Nos recessos mais longínquos de sua mente, os quais Sesshoumaru tentava ignorar, ele se perguntou se, ao parar o progresso natural de sua vida, ele havia parado o progresso natural do envelhecimento de Rin também, mas ele podia sentir o cheiro constante de seu envelhecimento, e sabia que não era verdade. Ela era uma jovem mulher agora. Algumas vezes, ela era uma estranha com o rosto de Rin, mas quando ela ria, ela era ainda a pequenina garota humana que lhe trouxera peixe e cogumelos suspeitos, e que tinha um sorriso com um dente faltando.

Ela não estava rindo agora. Pelo contrário, ela parecia triste, como se tivesse comido um pedaço de uma fruta particularmente ruim, e estivesse sentindo as terríveis conseqüências. Ainda assim, aquele maldito beiço o fez espremer os olhos, como se ele pudesse adivinhar seus desejos apenas desejando-o.

Ele se sentia bobo. Ele deveria ser capaz de ver o que quer que fosse que ela queria que ele visse – era impossível que sua visão demoníaca pudesse ser pior que a visão humana dela – mas a parede de sua casa continuava a ter nada de interessante. Talvez, isto fosse algum tipo de exercício Zen que ela tinha aprendido com algum dos monges errantes que ele abduzia de vez em quando para fins educacionais? O mero pensamento o fez se encolher um pouco; Rin já se considerava superior em várias áreas (Myouga tinha lhe assegurado que isto também era totalmente natural durante o desenvolvimento) e a última coisa de que ele precisava era uma menininha que tivesse encontrado a Verdade. A Verdade era geralmente irritante e sempre inconveniente, e raramente estava de acordo com a verdade. A Verdade poderia dizer que observar fixamente a parede seria relevante com o tempo gasto procurando pelo o que fosse real, enquanto que a verdade seria que, observar uma parede é chato, e relevante apenas o fato de que, ele era muito mole quando _ela_ era o cerne da questão.

Ele deveria mandá-la embora. Ela era problema. Ela era uma fraqueza. Pelo menos, isto for a o que seus conselheiros lhe disseram, mas Sesshoumaru os ignorou; ele lhe devia a vida, e ela era sua até chegado o momento em que fosse de seu próprio prazer libertá-la. Depois, ela precisava sair desta fase bizarra em que ela trocava de humor como um macaco louco. Ele nunca encontraria um lorde se ela continuasse assim. Por outro lado, talvez esse fosse seu plano... Sesshoumaru franziu a testa. Ele descobriu que não gostava deste pensamento de jeito nenhum. Ele era, afinal de contas, um inu-youkai. Ele usava a forma humana, mas seus instintos básicos eram direto ao ponto, sem se desviar de seu objetivo final, sem ser influenciado por sutilezas. Intriga não era algo inerente de seu ser, mas Rin era humana. Ela podia ser bem astuta quando necessário; talvez ele devesse casá-la com alguém o mais rápido possível, e voltar para a sua vida normal e alegre e sem problemas.

"Você consegue ver agora?" Ela perguntou, interrompendo seu pensamento. Ele podia ouvir uma nota de petulância invadindo seu tom de voz.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, e Rin deu um grande suspiro de impaciência e pegou sua manga semi-vazia. Em mais cinco anos, ela seria capaz de pegar sua mão novamente quando esta crescesse inteiramente de volta, mas por ora, ele estava agradecido pelo fato de que ela não tinha tais liberdades com sua pessoa. Ele estava feliz em deixá-la guiá-lo pelo seu kimono, desde que ninguém os visse.

Ela parou diante da parede. "Aqui," ela disse, e apontou para um ponto.

Sesshoumaru se aproximou até que seu nariz quase tocou a madeira. Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, e Rin segurou sua respiração.

"Sim?" ele finalmente respondeu, sabendo que isto a irritaria.

"Ses_shou_maru-_sama_," ela implorou. "Você não consegue _ver_?"

He desviou seu olhar para ela; de tudo, ela era mais prazerosa de se ver que a parede. "Sim?" ele disse novamente.

Rin soltou uma baforada de ar, irritada. "Bem aqui," ela disse, e correu os dedos por um delgado montinho verde que Sesshoumaru não havia reparado antes. Ele deu um passo para trás, surpreso.

Ele honestamente não havia visto isto; por que ele deveria prestar atenção para pequenos caules verdes que se entrelaçavam sobre madeira e pedra quando eles deveriam perecer em um ano, e a madeira e a pedra perdurariam por muito mais tempo? Ele tinha reconstruído a Casa da Lua e supervisionara onde cada pedra e cada pedaço de madeira repousava, e agora, sobre eles, espalhavam-se milhares e milhares de caules, num intricado trabalho artesanal, crescendo profundamente nos recessos e espalhando-se insidiosamente pela superfície. Ele não precisava perguntar para saber que fora Rin quem havia plantado estas sementes. Ele havia levantado a parede, mas de alguma forma, ela havia sido aquela que deixara uma marca nela. _Que estranho que isto deveria acontecer desta maneira, _ele pensou consigo mesmo.

"Eu estou vendo," ele disse.

_"Observe,"_ ela sussurrou determinadamente. O céu atrás de seu lar ainda estava escuro e preto, mas ele podia sentir o mundo girar; o nascer do dia estava próximo. Sesshoumaru manteve seus olhos treinados sobre os delicados nós de verde que tinham invadido seu lar sem que ninguém se apercebesse disso.

Sesshoumaru não era conhecido pela sua paciência, mas ele manteve os olhos grudados na parede, de vez em quando permitindo seu olhar se desviar deliberadamente de uma área para a outra. Ocasionalmente, ele deixava seus olhos observarem uma área por um momento, e depois uma outra; quando ele retornava para a primeira área, alguma coisa estaria diferente. Pequenos pontos brancos estavam aparecendo em cima e abaixo dos montinhos verdes, sob a luz da lua e das estrelas, e cada vez que ele olhava para outro lugar, e depois retornava, eles ficavam cada vez maiores.

Sempre vagarosamente, mas também muito rapidamente, a parede floresceu silenciosamente. Sob seus olhos cuidadosos, Sesshoumaru viu centenas e centenas de brotos brancos e luminosos se abrirem e banharem-se com a luz do céu da noite.

À medida que o horizonte atrás da Casa da Lua se tornava cinza, Rin soltou um jato de ar, como se ela tivesse prendido a respiração. "Não é adorável?" ela lhe perguntou. Sesshoumaru não respondeu, mas Rin parecia contente só pelo fato de ele ter observado a parede ter se tornado de um material frio e morto em algo transbordando de vida.

Ele estendeu uma mão e acolheu uma flor nos seus dedos. As pétalas pareciam feitas de seda ao toque, extremamente suave, quase como que feitas do mais fino pó, e ele segurou-a por um longo tempo. A forma como as flores desabrocharam havia sido inacreditável. Era quase como se o universo havia se acelerado e tivesse sido aberto apenas para eles. Ele havia visto o desabrochar das flores em menos de uma hora; elas tinham florescido bem diante de seus olhos, assim como Rin.

"Elas são lindas," ele disse. A garota humana perto de seu cotovelo iluminou-se.

"Eu as plantei sozinha," ela disse, sem necessidade. Quem mais as plantaria? Ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, e Rin recebeu a sua aprovação.

"Elas se chamam flores da lua, e eu pensei que elas eram particularmente apropriadas, já que moramos na Casa da Lua. É claro," ela continuou a falar alegremente , "elas não vivem por muito tempo; não mais que o amanhecer, para dizer a verdade, e elas são muito suscetíveis ao frio, mas eu acho que, só pelo curto período de tempo que elas vivem, vale a pena. Elas parecem brilhar como a lua, né? "

"Elas morrem rapidamente?" ele perguntou.

Rin assentiu com a cabeça, mas ela suspirou feliz. "É legal observá-las crescer, mas eu não quero estar por aí quando elas caírem. É muito mais prazeroso deste jeito. Você não concorda, Sesshoumaru-sama? "

O vento era frio e a aurora estava chegando, e as flores brilhavam, brilhantes e lindas, só por um instante no tempo.

Sesshoumaru nada disse. Ele meramente ficou olhando fixamente a parede com flores amaldiçoadas, e tentou não pensar em metáforas.

Kagome ficou de pé no templo, olhando fixamente dentro do poço vazio e inútil. À sua volta, havia apenas o suave barulho do vento, que sussurrava pelos pequenos buracos entre as toras do templo, e o ar da primavera cheirava a flores e a leite doce. O sol vermelho como o sangue, que se punha no céu, aquecia suas costas e tingia de dourado brilhante seu cabelo negro. Nos cantos, sombras se moviam e desapareciam com o girar do mundo, e abaixo de si, a escuridão do poço suspirou.

Kagome olhou fixamente dentro dele, esperando.

Após um tempo, ela rosnou e jogou uma pedra dentro dele.

"Poço estúpido" ela murmurou. "Por que você tem que ser tão difícil?"

O poço nada disse, apenas ficou sentado com sua boca aberta, e tirava sarro dela silenciosamente.

Kagome passou uma mão pela sua testa franzida, silenciosamente desejando que a pulsação nas suas têmporas fosse embora. Ela não conseguia contar quantas vezes ela havia pulado por aquele poço no passado, mas provavelmente, ela não tinha dedos das mãos ou dos pés o suficiente para a contagem. As memórias era tão vívidas, também; a sensação de queda com o ar passando pelos cabelos, fazendo cócegas no seu estômago, e a ocasional queda eram tão familiares e até bem-vindas, tanto que, ainda hoje, anos após sua última viagem ao passado, ela ainda conseguia conjurar a sensação de antecipação que a acompanhava toda vez que se aventurava nos riachos do tempo. Desesperadamente, ela queria sentir aquilo tudo de novo, ma ela sabia melhor que ninguém. Suas tentativas secretas _depois_ que tudo havia terminado nunca falharam em terminar com machucados e lágrimas.

A última vez que ela tentou voltar, ela quebrou seu tornozelo, e ficou sentada no chão no fundo do poço enquanto a dor vinha, e ela havia molhado o chão com suas lágrimas até que seu avô a encontrara. Souta, crescendo como uma erva-daninha naquela época, havia achado que era seu dever carregá-la pela escada sozinho, com ela soluçando no seu ombro como uma criança. Foi então que ela soube que o passado se fora para sempre, e que nada que ela fizesse o traria de volta. Mas ainda assim, dentro de seu coração, havia aquela pequena e irritante esperança, irracional e sedutora, sempre lhe dizendo que, talvez, _desta_ vez, daria certo. _Desta vez… talvez…._

Kagome jogou outra pedra em direção das sombras abaixo de si, e suspirou enquanto abanava a cabeça. "Isto é estúpido," ela disse para si mesma. "Estúpido. Só porque você leu uma história, você acha que pode voltar no tempo novamente. Estúpido. " Atrás dela, um pássaro gorjeou como se estivesse de acordo com esta conclusão. Kagome considerou jogar uma pedra no pássaro também, mas depois de uma breve luta interna, ela decidiu que ela provavelmente deveria ganhar um castigo.

Era estúpido, e ela sabia disso. Ela não poderia nunca voltar, ela deveria parar de sonhar acordada, porque tudo o que ela estava fazendo era perder tempo.

E mesmo assim… Havia alguma coisa sobre aquela horrível história que a fez querer tentar. Durante todo o dia, ela precisava apenas fechar os olhos para ser visitada por visões da garotinha, quebrada e degolada e repousando no pó, longe daquele que ela amava, e isto fazia os dedos de Kagome coçar e seu coração bater mais forte, com uma intensidade surpreendente, e com muito medo em seu peito. Ela podia sentir o cheiro de sangue na terra, e ouvir o estalido das chamas, e, ecoando na sua mente, a gargalhada cruel daqueles que traíram seu senhor e sua protegida. Estas visões distraíam-na terrivelmente, e quase fizeram Kagome andar na direção de um ônibus em movimento durante sua divagação.

Havia uma dor na sua mandíbula, e Kagome percebeu que ela estivera cerrando os dentes. A dor parecia não lhe perturbar, porém. _Você mereceu. Você não conseguiu voltar para o Inuyasha. Você não conseguiu voltar pelo amor. __O que a faz pensar que desta vez será diferente? _

Abaixo, as sombras pareciam tremer e se mover. No seu peito, ela podia sentir seu coração dar um pulo mesmo fixando à sua volta o duro conhecimento de que tudo era sua imaginação.

Deus, mas isto era frustrante. Kagome passou uma mão pelo seu cabelo e chutou o poço, o que apenas a fez ganhar um pé dolorido. "Deixe-me entrar!" ela disse enraivecidamente. "Eu não ligo, deixe-me entrar!"

O poço apenas continuou sentado, guardando seus segredos. Subitamente, Kagome bateu um punho na beira do poço. "Droga!" Nada havia mudado, e pular para dentro significava apenas dor e possíveis lesões físicas, e ela não podia mais voltar. Uma história não abriria o poço, e todo o desejo do mundo apenas a deixaria fria e sozinha.

Nada está diferente, ela pensou. Nada mesmo. Kagome se virou, e subiu as escadas do templo para o mundo afora. Era hora do jantar de novo, e depois, hora de dormir, e não haveria momento ou tempo algum para reclamar o que foi perdido. Não haveria tempo algum.

**A/N:** Bem, parece que eu decidi continuar esta história. Deixe-me saber se você gostou!

**Notas da Tradutora**: Feliz Dia das Crianças!


	3. Capítulo Dois

**_Contos da Casa da Lua_  
por  
_Resmiranda_ **

Capítulo Dois

_"Um otimista é aquele que acredita que o futuro é incerto."_ **- Anônimo**

Sesshoumaru, o Príncipe das Terras do Oeste, Rei do País Iluminado pela Lua, e Senhor da Casa da Lua, refletiu silenciosamente que ele deveria nunca ter contado a Rin que tipo de youkai ele era. Ele deveria ter-lhe contado alguma coisa – qualquer coisa – tudo menos cachorro. Qualquer coisa. Um camundongo, ou uma aranha, até. Fêmeas não gostam deles, certo? Qualquer coisa que não precisasse fazê-lo suportar esta tortura toda vez que ela quisesse acordá-lo. Se bem que, conhecendo Rin, ele teria encontrado queijo jogado sob sua porta ou moscas mortas no fundo da chaleira. Sua boca se contorceu, encontrando graça na idéia. Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim, no final das contas.

Oh, mas ele estava cansado. Tudo o que ele queria era mais cinco minutos. Só mais cinco minutos com sua cabeça sobre seu travesseiro, e o pesado cobertor jogado sobre ele, impedindo que o terrível vento frio do inverno entrasse. Sesshoumaru imaginou indolentemente o que ele faria para conseguir mais tempo para descansar. No estranho mundo entre a realidade e os sonhos, o demônio franziu a testa, absorto em pensamentos.

_A Tetsusaiga,_ ele pensou. _Eu a trocaria. Eu trairia minha família para a taiji-ya de youkais. Eu _me_ trairia para a taiji-ya, mas apenas me dê um travesseiro pelo amor de Deus. _Mais cinco minutos era tudo que ele precisava, mas o universo – ou melhor, Rin – tinha outros planos.

Ele não tinha dormido muito nas últimas semanas – meses, até, – e a primeira chance que ele tinha de conseguir um pouco de descanso, a única pessoa por quem ele sentiria remorso de matar fora enviada para acordá-lo, lançando-lhe uma de suas menos preferidas torturas.

Sesshoumaru, o rei Taiyoukai do Oeste, estava tendo suas orelhas coçadas.

Emergindo das profundezas do sono, Sesshoumaru tentou quantificar o quanto ele odiava a sensação de pequenas e não afiadas unhas humanas coçando o vale do crânio, logo atrás das orelhas, mas percebeu que era impossível descrever em palavras. Ele odiava isso mais que invasores, mais que políticos traiçoeiros, mais que rebeldes famosos. Ele odiava mais que ter a sua barriga coçada, o qual era outra das brilhantes idéias que Rin tivera logo depois de descobrir que tipo de youkai ele era, quando esta ainda era pequena. Na verdade, ela já deveria ter crescido e parado com isso. Obviamente, isto era indecente.

Ela ainda estava coçando suas orelhas. Ele odiava isso.

Permitindo que um grave trovoar surgisse de seu peito, ele se virou na cama, longe dos dedos que lhe davam cócegas e da risada alegre e feminina que aparecera logo em seguida, cheia de prazer, sem dúvida devido ao seu desconforto. _Droga_. Criança intolerável.

Quem havia deixado-a entrar? Deveria haver um servo do lado de fora durante a noite inteira, embora ele tivesse consciência o suficiente de deduzir que sua presença indicava que a segurança estava ficando relaxada. Ou o servo havia deixado-a entrar. Droga de servos intoleráveis. Bem. Servos poderiam ser jogados fora – ele não se sentiria muito mal de matar um deles, só para dar o exemplo. Por outro lado, era tão difícil encontrar servos que aderissem ao seu padrão elevado que ele sentiria a consciência pesada por gastar bom treinamento.

Parecia que não havia nada a fazer. Ele teria que acordar.

Lentamente, o mais poderoso youkai de toda a terra abriu seus olhos dourados e frios, fixou um olhar duro sobre sua protegida, e utilizou-se da sua voz mais autoritativa e ameaçadora.

"Vá. Embora."

Grandes olhos castanhos olharam-no de volta, antes que um sorriso como uma meia-lua se abrisse no rosto de Rin, e ela apoiou seu corpo sobre a cama baixa para se agarrar no seu pescoço, seus braços espremendo sua garganta com uma força admirável. Sesshoumaru se pôs a pensar por que ele havia acreditado que funcionaria. _Nunca_ funcionava, pelo menos, não com ela. Era muito, muito vergonhoso. Ele flexionou suas garras venenosas, tentando pensar muito deliberadamente e muito seriamente em ensinar a ela uma lição bastante dolorosa e provavelmente sem retorno, mas seu coração não parecia estar cem por cento com a idéia.

Ele estava ficando com coração mole na sua... juventude.

_Droga._

"O que é, Rin?" ele perguntou com cautela, seu tom de voz sugerindo que ele sofria mais frustração e tormento que Sisifus, e que tudo era culpa dela. Como sempre, ela não percebeu sua sutileza.

"Ses_shou_maru-_sama_," ela disse morosamente, "hoje você tem que ir viajar! Lembra?"

Sesshoumaru tentou pensar, e conseguiu um pouco de tempo enquanto retirava com cuidado, porém com força, os braços de Rin que estavam em volta de seu pescoço. Ele manteve seu rosto impassível enquanto seus pensamentos corriam em círculos, em pânico.

_Viagem?_ Ele pensou em pânico. _Que viagem?_ Um pequeno espectro lembrado parcialmente apareceu dos fundos de sua memória; frio, desconfortável e somente um pouco inesperado, como pisar em um monte de esterco de cavalo no meio da noite. Ele iria para… O Norte, certo? Sim, provavelmnete. _Era hoje?_ Ele pensou. Oh, bem, alguém o avisaria uma vez que ele estivesse acordado e vestido.

"Rin," ele disse.

Ela piscou para ele, achando graça na situação. Seu cabelo estava arrumado de uma forma diferente hoje, e havia flores nele – flores da lua, se ele se lembrava corretamente, o que provavelmente não era o caso – e ela estava sentada no seu tapete de dormir como se ela tivesse todo o direito de fazê-lo. "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama?" ela falou alegremente.

"Saia."

Apenas alguns anos atrás, ela teria sorrido e obedecido, mas agora, ela apenas puxou seu lábio inferior e fez um beiço. "Mas Sesshoumaru-sama – " ela começou.

"Fora. Agora. Eu preciso me vestir," em um tom de voz que ele esperava não abrir espaço para objeções.

Ela abaixou seus olhos, mas o bico se manteve. "Hai," ela disse tristemente antes de se levantar e sair da sala. Enquanto ela fechava a porta, Sesshoumaru suspirou e olhou para seu kimono todo enrugado. Por que ele ainda não havia feito nada em relação a ela? De alguma forma, parecia que isso sempre sumia de sua mente.

Ele desatou seu robe antes de recolher seu pesado quimono de seda e hakama e vesti-los. Talvez não houvesse mais tempo de fazer alguma coisa com ela, ele pensou enquanto amarrava suas roupas e colocava a armadura. Em todo caso, embora ele tivesse acordado agora a pouco, já estava tarde em mandá-la embora hoje; ele tinha que viajar. Ou alguma coisa do gênero. Sesshoumaru tentou, em vão, lembrar-se que missão específica era aquela, mas os detalhes particulares fugiam-lhe. No momento em que ele colocou sua armadura e posicionou suas espadas no seu local usual, ele tinha quase certeza de que ia para o Norte negociar com vários senhores lá, mas os por quês e a razão escapavam-lhe de suas mãos.

Tratado de paz? Improvável. Visita social? Não, provavelmente não. Rebelião? Havia tantas daquelas coisas chatas que parecia que ele tinha que sair pelo menos uma vez por semana para terminar com um youkai poderoso porém arrogante ou algum outro que gostaria de destroná-lo. Era patético, de verdade. Um oponente signo dele teria sido bom, mas era geralmente uma faca de dois gumes; de uma certa forma, Sesshoumaru estava feliz que todas as rebeliões que ele havia controlado durante seu reinado tinham sido aborrecidas. O que mais… uma disputa de fronteira? Sim, poderia ser. Sim, provavelmente era isso.

Sesshoumaru deslizou a tela de shoji e caminhou pelo salão, satisfeito consigo mesmo por ter resolvido pelo menos um dos complexos dilemas que o cercava em nós, não que realmente importassem no final. Uma espada poderia resolver todos os problemas complicados e ainda permitir tempo para beber uma xícara de chá; qualquer que fosse o problema, ele o cortaria e estaria e casa dentro de alguns dias. Com o plano em um local seguro na sua mente, Sesshoumaru entrou na sala esparsa onde ele guardava coisas da casa para encontrar seu conselheiro, Riui, já o esperando.

* * *

"Ayumi-chan, eu realmente acho que você quebrou o meu cérebro," Kagome reclamou enquanto ela massageava suas têmporas fazendo pequenos círculos. Kagome sabia que ela não era, de forma alguma, uma idiota, mas ela nunca tinha sido a melhor aluna de matemática e de geometria. Agora que Ayumi estava se formando em física, Kagome se sentiu ainda mais burra do que quando ela era apenas uma adolescente tentando entender um número relativamente pequeno de axiomas e teoremas sob a luz do fogo em Sengoku Jidai.

"Mas foi você quem pediu para eu explicar sobre viajar no tempo e paradoxos," Ayumi disse apaziguadamente. "De qualquer forma, é apenas um conto-de-fada, Kagome-chan. Não é real, você sabe."

Kagome queria bater sua cabeça contra uma parede; embora fosse tão esperta, Ayumi poderia ter muita pouca imaginação. "Eu estava apenas usando esta história como exemplo."

Ayumi, sentada na sua cadeira enquanto Kagome estava enrolada na cama, pegando as pontas livres dos fios do lençol da cama de Ayumi, pousou um dedo delicado e de dama sobre seus lábios, e virou a cabeça para o lado, estudando as anotações de Kagome. Depois de um tempo, ela sorriu gentilmente. "Eu posso entender por que você gostaria de salvar a garota da história – é muito triste, no final das contas – mas isso seria provavelmente impossível de se fazer."

"Mas por quê?" Kagome perguntou. _Deus, este fio está sendo difícil,_ ela pensou de mau-humor enquanto afrouxava o outro ponto do fio. "A história não mudaria logo que eu decidisse voltar no tempo e salvá-la ou algo assim?"

Ayumi sacudiu a cabeça. "Você não pode fazer este tipo de coisa com viagem no tempo. Uma ou duas coisas aconteceriam. Você voltaria e falharia, porque o que está no passado já ocorreu, ou você criaria um rasgo quântico, onde você salva a garota e cria um universo paralelo do qual você não voltaria quando viajasse para o futuro novamente."

Kagome piscou por ter se distraído momentaneamente de sua delicada operação de soltar fios.

"Mas... ela ainda estaria viva em outro universo, certo?" ela disse, tentando esconder a esperança na sua voz. Mesmo se ela soubesse que Kagome havia realmente conhecido, tocado, falado com personagens de um conto-de-fada esquecido, Ayumi nunca entenderia por que o rosto da garotinha de Sesshoumaru tinha flutuado por trás dos olhos de Kagome durante toda a noite, cheia de luz e felicidade e repleta de amor pela vida que era tão rara. A única conversa de Kagome com a garotinha havia revelado que Rin havia conhecido miséria e desespero e até a morte. E, no entanto, ela estava tão feliz… Era um contraste forte para aqueles à sua volta, que simplesmente suportavam a vida no meio de duas guerras contaminadas com pragas e pobreza.

Kagome sabia que nunca poderia explicar à sua amiga, que nunca presenciara uma batalha ou uma morte, por que a injustiça, a simples crueldade de tudo aquilo havia posto suas garras no seu estômago, e estava lentamente cortando-a em pedacinhos.

Ayumi parecia não perceber nada estranho com a preocupação de Kagome. "Bem, se toda a teoria do universo paralelo for verdade, ela provavelmente não morreria em outro mundo se ela fosse uma pessoa de verdade. Mas, no nosso mundo, ela morreu. Por isso, você não pode realmente mudar isso," ela replicou enquanto folheava o caderno de Kagome.

Kagome enganchou uma unha abaixo do ponto seguinte da linha frouxa e fraziu a testa. Aquilo não poderia estar certo, não é? Ela modificara o passado quando voltara no tempo, não foi? Ou… talvez não. Talvez, o passado sempre tenha sido assim, e não voltar para o passado é teria mudado os fatos, e...

Kagome soltou um grunhido e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro. Seu cérebro doía.

"Kagome-chan, não fique tão estressado com isso!" Ayumi disse com leveza. "É apenas uma história que seu professor lhe contou, certo? Não aconteceu de verdade, então, não há necessidade de pensar sobre isso, correto?"

Kagome apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro, não confiando em sua voz enquanto uma garotinha radiante corria dentro de sua mente.

Talvez ela estivesse usando esta história como desculpa para tentar novamente. Não havia passado muito tempo desde sa ´ltima viagem a Sengoku Jidai; Miroku e Sango provavelmente tinham filhos, e Shippou estava crescendo, e Rin ainda estaria viva e ela poderia vê-los todos, e Rin não teria que morrer...

Entretanto, se ela conseguisse, de alguma forma, voltar, ela teria que ver Inuyasha também. Ele estaria vivo ainda, e só de lembrar seu rosto fazia com que um raio de gelo furasse seu coração, quase tão facilmente quanto uma lâmina furando uma gelatina.

_Inuyasha... e Kikyou..._

Ayumi estava sacudindo seu ombro e Kagome forçou seus pensamentos para longed a dor fantasma de oportunidades perdidas enquanto levantava sua cabeça.

"Vamos, Kagome!" Ayumi disse animadamente. "Tudo isto é apenas uma teoria, de qualquer forma. Nós não podemos voltar no tempo, e a história é uma fantasia. Vamos tomar café-da-manhã antes que as aulas comecem."

Kagome apenas acenou afirmativamente a cabeça como resposta.

* * *

Riui olhou para seu lorde e mestre, que olhava fixamente os documentos na sua frente com muita concentração. Olhos dourados furavam o papel como se Sesshoumaru acreditasse poder adivinhar o futuro apenas com as palavras escritas ali.

_Que nobre e dedicado!_ Riui pensou para si mesmo, enquanto esguelhava o rosto concentrado de seu lorde Sesshoumaru que estudava mapas e vários tratados, os quais Riui havia desenterrado da biblioteca. _Ele deve estar pensando em uma estratégia de negócios. _

_'Eu irei beber e beber deste saquê. Se eu beber… Se eu beber… .' Se eu beber… espera, qual era o próximo verso?_ Sesshoumaru pensou consigo mesmo à medida que ele deixava seus olhos desfocados descansar sobre a palidez dos papéis na sua frente; contanto que ele permitisse sua visão ficasse embaçada, todos aqueles papéis diante dele iriam sumir e virar borrões calmantes que aliviariam sua dor de cabeça. Ele estava um pouco assustado com o fato de que a melodia que ele só se lembrava pela metade dos tempos em que viajava pelo pequeno território do sul estava fugindo da sua memória. Ele não conseguia se lembrar dos nuances no final do ultimo verso.

Riui não se atrevia a mover. Se ele distraísse seu senhor enquanto ele estivesse pensando, ele poderia perder sua linha de pensamento e ficaria zangado. Talvez ele estivesse pensando em um plano perfeito neste mesmo instante! No mesmo instante em que Riui sentiu a terrível necessidade de coçar seu nariz! Riui desejou que a coceira fosse embora se ele se concentrasse muito, muito. Arriscando outra olhadela, o velho conselheiro imaginou se a audição de Sesshoumaru era tão boa para detectar o movimento de olhos dentro da órbita, mas quando seu emstre não se mexeu do seu lugar, Riui sentiu-se relaxado. Talvez, se ele se movesse muito, muito devagar, ele poderia dar um fim àquela maldita coceira e não distrair Sesshoumaru. Com mais paciência do que ele imaginava ter, Riui levantou cuidadosamente uma mão sobr a mesa e começou a tortuosa viagem para o seu rosto.

_'Se eu beber,eu conseguirei... e conseguirei a... A melhor lança da terra so sol nascente...' Este era o verso!_ Sesshoumaru pensou triunfantemente, e permitiu a si mesmo uma pequena celebração mental. Durou por pouco tempo, antes que uma pequena, porém preocupante suspeita chamou a sua atenção. Internamente, Sesshoumaru franziu a testa e voltou para a sua pequena melodia.

_'Eu conseguirei a melhor lança da terra do sol nascente?'?_ Ele repetiu muito lentamente para si mesmo. Ele nunca pensara sobre isso antes, mas aquele verso era muito sugestivo _'Se eu beber, conseguirei a melhor lança da terra do sol nascente.' Oh, que coisa._ Por que músicas populares tinham que ser provocativas? Do canto do olho, Sesshoumaru notou certo movimento. Instintivamente, ele ficou tenso e –

Era apenas Riui, tentando alcançar seu rosto, porém de uma maneira que parecia perfeito a uma pessoa se movendo dentro de lama densa.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Riui fez um movimento brusco, e com remorso, rapidamente se distanciou da mesa pequena e pressionou o seu rosto contra o chão. "Perdoe-me por interromper seus pensamentos, Sesshoumaru-sama!" ele exclamou. "Eu não queria distraí-lo por me tão rapidamente, mas parece que foi o que fiz! Por favor, perdoe-me, meu senhor! Eu não farei isso de novo, eu cortarei for a meu nariz, perdoe-me!"

Vagamente, Sesshoumaru imaginou se todos os seus servos recebiam lições por grunhidos da parte de Jaken; isso certamente explicaria as constantes idas e vindas em lugares sujos e longas frases de desculpas quando um simples "gomen nasai" teria sido o suficiente. Bem, não importava mais agora, ele supôs. Contanto que eles fossem respeitosos, eles estariam seguros.

Olhando rapidamente os documentos postos diante de si, Sesshoumaru decidiu que sua dor-de-cabeça era forte demais para tentar entender os tratados feitos antes de seu reinado. Ele faria do seu jeito como ele sempre fez. Quem precisava de planos quando você poderia pensar por si mesmo? Planos eram para tratar com inimigos de longa data, não com pessoas com que você nuca se encontrou antes. Confortável com a sua decisão, Sesshoumaru se levantou, virou-se, ficou de costas para o seu conselheiro suplicante, e saiu da sala.

Riui olhou de esguelha para ver o seu lorde sair da sala. _Oh não, ele está bravo comigo? __Serei punido?_ Ele pensou, seu estômago se contorcendo em diversos nós. Ele ouviu com horror à medida que os passos de Sesshoumaru desapareciam de seu campo auditivo.

_Qual era o próximo verso?_ Sesshoumaru refletiu enquanto caminhava pelo corredor em direção da porta da frente da mansão. Talvez Myoga soubesse. Sesshoumaru fez uma nota mental de perguntar à velha pulga na próxima vez que o encontrasse, o que ocorria com certa freqüência, agora que Inuyasha estava morto. Depois, Sesshoumaru tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer; quanto mais rápido ele fosse embora, mais rápido ele poderia voltar.

Jaken já estava no começo do caminho que dava para a saída da montanha, as rédeas de Aun em suas mãos verdes. Sesshoumaru pegou-as dele, e começou a andar.

"Fique aqui," ele disse ao seu servo, e se dirigiu para o caminho que dava para a saída, "faça com que as coisas corram sem problemas."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken exclamou com entusiasmo atrás dele. Sesshoumaru não se importou em receber a resposta. Do seu lado, Aun fez um barulho.

_'Eu beberei, e beberei deste saquê. Se eu beber, eu ganharei a melhor lança da terra do sol nascente...'_ ele cantou dentro da sua cabeça à medida que desciam da montanha, até que a melodia foi interrompida por uma voz alta e feminina que surgia do topo da rua.

"Ses_shou_maru-_sama_!"

Como se ele fosse um cachorro com uma coleira, Sesshoumaru parou e se virou para olhar para trás, observando o caminho que já percorrera. Lá estava Rin no topo, vestida em um quimono rosa claro, cabelo voando à sua volta com o vento frio e doce do início da primavera.

"Volte para casa rápido!" ela gritou para ele, e ele podia ouvir uma risadinha cálida de menina flutuando na brisa.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, e continuou a descer a montanha. Ele estaria em casa logo, e eles poderiam se ver novamente. Rin o esperaria.

Ele ainda podia ouvir a sua risada mesmo quando ela estava fora de seu campo de visão.

* * *

Uma informação sobre a música que Sesshoumaru está cantando dentro de sua cabeça: é uma música real chamada _Kuroda Bushi_, que tive que mudar ligeiramente. Sua origem data por volta de 1600. 1600 é, obviamente, _após_ o tempo desta parte específica da história, mas estou chutando que, como a maioria das músicas populares, ela evoluiu de uma versão mais antiga. Bem, o que importa? Você pode encontrar uma gravação e uma explicação aqui: http/ eng / mminyo .html apenas retire os espaços 


	4. Capítulo Três

_**Contos da Casa da Lua**_**  
por  
**_**Resmiranda**_

**Capítulo Três**

_"Nada é mais responsável pelos bons e velhos dias do que uma memória ruim."_ **-- Franklin P. Adams**

* * *

Kagome fitou sua xícara de chá e ficou pensativa. Ela estava ficando muito boa em pensar em coisas tristes ultimamente. Ela sentia-se como se estivesse correndo por um bom tempo, mas mesmo tropeçando e com seus pulmões ardendo, o passado estava alcançando-a com uma velocidade alarmante. Namoros, festas, filmes, livros, lição-de-casa – subitamente, tudo parecia apenas uma distração para tudo o que ela havia deixado para trás. Neste tempo, ela estava viva, mas todos os seus amigos, os laços que ela havia forjado em um passado temporalmente distante, mas emocionalmente recente, pareciam pesar sobre seus ombros, lançando olhares enquanto ela trilhava pela vida.

Ela sabia que todos estavam mortos, todos, sem exceção… bem, talvez não o Shippou, mas ele já não teria tentado entrar em contato com ela? Mas saber intelectualmente e descobrir o fato no seu coração eram duas coisas diferentes. Mesmo agora, ainda existia a esperança que nunca morre de que, se ela pulasse dentro do poço, ela viajaria pelo tempo, e eles estariam esperando-a do outro lado.

Miroku riria, Sango gritaria seu nome e Shippou pularia em sua direção. Kaede ainda estaria na sua cabana, preparando a fogueira e protegendo seu vilarejo. E Inuyasha, humano agora, abriria seus braços e ela seria bem-vinda novamente como uma amiga. E Kikyou, com sua nova alma, sorriria um sorriso gentil e seguraria suas mãos. E Kagome ficaria feliz por todos.

Talvez.

Kagome mordeu seu lábio e fitou as profundezas de seu chá cor de bronze, onde sua silhueta podia ser vislumbrada na superfície do líquido. Ela era uma pessoa horrível. Ela deveria estar feliz que o Inuyasha e a Kikyou estivessem juntos novamente – era a maneira como deveria ser desde o começo. Mesmo seu lado romântico sentiu uma fisgada de felicidade ao pensar sobre isso; era como se algo quebrado tivesse sido consertado, como se, ao invés de entrar em pânico, Julieta chamara os paramédicos, os quais teriam chegado no último momento e bombeado o estômago de Romeu, e o casal destinado teria conseguido continuar sua linda história de amor. Toda aquela tragédia horrível teria sido reescrita, e a felicidade desses dois excluídos seria finalmente alcançada.

Mesmo assim, esse pensamento não eliminou a dor da rejeição, que ainda não desaparecera completamente.

_Eu provavelmente já deveria ter superado tudo isso, ou não? _Kagome se perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de chá. _Não é muito maduro continuar agarrada a um amor que, ao que tudo indicava, era um amor adolescente. _

Entretanto, não parecia ser um amor adolescente. Parecia que tinham negado-lhe algo profundo e fundamental, e havia um pedacinho em seu coração que lhe sussurrava, dizendo-lhe que talvez ela não fosse a única reencarnação; se ela pudesse ao menos encontrá-lo de novo, ela poderia ser feliz. Novamente, Kaede sempre havia lhe dito que ela deveria ficar feliz com o que ela recebia, e não esperar que a vida lhe trouxesse felicidade subitamente. Era um conselho difícil para uma adolescente aceitar, e Kagome continuava achando difícil de engolir.

Ela suspirou, e deixou sua cabeça tombar para frente, de tal modo que seu cabelo lhe cobria os olhos. Ela se sentia um pouco perdida na sua própria pele; era uma sensação estranha, como se ela fosse pequena demais para a pessoa que ela se tornara. Kagome lentamente abaixou sua cabeça na mesa fria à sua frente, e respirou profundamente, tentando se lembrar. Parecia que fazia tanto tempo atrás...

_Kikyou,ressucitada, com uma nova alma, que lhe fora dada pela Shikon no Tama, e Inuyasha, finalmente humano, estavam construindo seu próprio lar nas redondezas do vilarejo. Mesmo de dentro da cabana de Kaede, Kagome podia ouvi-los construindo, brigando docemente e suavemente um com outro, e ela queria apenas enfiar a cabeça em um buraco e nunca mais sair das profundezas._

"Não fique nervosa, minha criança," Kaede finalmente disse silenciosamente, enquanto ela enchia a tigela de Kagome com um cozido espesso. "Não era seu destino."

Era impossível falar. Kagome apenas meneou a cabeça, com medo de que, se ela abrisse a boca, ela começaria a chorar. E não era como se houvesse outra pessoa a quem culpar senão sido seu desejo puro para a jóia, retirada do cadáver de Naraku, que entrou em ação, e mesmo que a batalha tivesse terminado há uma semana atrás, ela ainda estava em Sengoku Jidai, sem poder seguir adiante. Ela bebeu o cozido silenciosamente.

O silêncio se estendeu, longo e quase tangível. Kaede finalmente falou gentilmente. "Kagome?"

Era demais. Kagome levantou os olhos, e a comida ficou esquecida. "Então por que eu tive que conhecê-lo em primeiro lugar?" ela sussurrou. "Qual é o meu destino, qual é o meu propósito aqui, se eu tive que conhecê-lo para, depois, deixá-lo partir novamente?"

Os olhos de Kaede ficaram gentis, e ela suspirou enquanto se arrumava para ficar mais confortável. "Kagome, seu propósito aqui era derrotar um ser maligno. Era salvar seus amigos. E talvez, em um segundo plano, para redimir o coração selvagem de Inuyasha."

Seu nariz ardia com lágrimas quentes ainda não derramadas, e ela abaixou a cabeça. "Se eu redimi seu coração, por que ele não me ama? Por que meu destino não poderia ser ficar com ele?"

Uma mão velha e enrugada pegou a sua, e a embalou numa pele quente e fina, tal qual uma folha de papel. "Olhe para mim, criança."

_Lentamente, Kagome levantou seu rosto, e uma única lágrima escorreu pela sua face._

Kaede fez um gesto com sua mão livre "Criança, eu sou velha. Nunca conheci o amor. Se minha onee-san tivesse vivido, eu poderia ter tido uma família que eu tanto quis. Mas não aconteceu desta forma. Onee-san morreu, e eu tive que ficar no seu lugar. Já faz cinqüenta anos desde que isso ocorreu, mas não posso ficar amarga com isso. Vivi minha vida como sacerdotisa deste vilarejo; obviamente, este era meu destino. O que nós queremos e o que é destinado a nós são duas coisas diferentes. A não ser que você aceite seu destino, você será infeliz."

Nos olhos de Kaede, Kagome podia ver sua própria tristeza refletida. Ela nunca imaginara como a velha sacerdotisa se sentira, mas subitamente, parecia cruel conversar com Kaede sobre seus pensamentos insignificantes. Ela ainda era jovem, ainda recentemente viva, e toda sua tristeza não poderia esconder o fato de que sua vida estava se desenrolando diante de seus olhos, um país caído em um sono esperando pelos seus passos. Para Kaede, o amanhã era o passado, mas para Kagome, era o futuro.

_Kagome abaixou seus olhos e assentiu com a cabeça._

"Isso, criança. Agora coma antes que esfrie."

"Nee-chan!"

Levantando de súbito sua cabeça da mesa, Kagome se sentou abruptamente, com o coração preso na garganta. "Meu Deus, Souta, você me assustou!"

Seu irmãozinho, agora não tão pequeno, bufou. "Eu só estava imaginando o que tinha para o jantar," ele disse petulantemente. "Mamãe ainda não voltou, então pensei que você iria cozinhar."

Kagome esfregou os olhos e olhou no seu relógio. Não estava terrivelmente tarde ainda, então ela provavelmente teria tempo para preparar algo relativamente nutritivo.

"Bom… e que tal frango?" Ela perguntou.

"Parece ótimo!" Souta disse. "Podemos ter rabanete junto?"

"Não vejo por que não. Mas você precisa me ajudar!"

Souta encolheu os ombros. "Ok. Mas não irei cortar nada. Da última vez, quase cortei fora meu dedo."

Kagome apenas revirou os olhos para cima e se levantou. Ela começou a reunir os ingredientes da cozinha, mas mesmo com seu irmão lá a distraindo, ela ainda sentia o puxão do passado no seu coração, e o temor do futuro em sua mente. Ela teria dificuldade para ir dormir esta noite.

* * *

Ele nunca sentira temor de verdade antes, mas quando ele alcançou a colina que dava para o outro lado de seu lar e viu fumaça, Sesshoumaru entendeu como deveria ter sido a maior parte da vida de seu falecido irmão, sempre sabendo que algo horrível estava lá fora, e que poderia não haver uma forma de combatê-lo. Agora, ele estava de pé onde os portões de entrada uma vez ficavam, e o temor fora substituído por algo frio e insensível.

_Eu estava fora por três dias apenas, _Sesshoumaru pensou distantemente. _Apenas três dias. Como…?_

Diante de seus olhos, a Casa da Lua estava desmoronando em cinzas ardentes. Ele estava apenas levemente consciente das rachaduras e pedaços de madeira, e o riso distante de youkais enquanto estes destruíam seu lar. O rugir das chamas foi calado pelo rugir de sangue dentro de seu ouvido.  
_  
Como meu sangue pode ainda estar fluindo_, ele pensou, _quando meu coração cessou de bater?_

Sangue. Seu sangue estava fluindo, assim como o sangue de todos que haviam vivido na Casa da Lua. A única diferença era que suas veias estavam fechadas, enquanto que o sangue de seus servos leais estava espalhado por todo lado. Ele quase poderia saboreá-lo na sua língua. O estômago do lorde demônio se contorceu violentamente com o fedor penetrante de sangue e cinzas que rastejavam pelo seu nariz; seus pulmões estavam obstruídos com o cheiro, e ele não conseguia respirar, exceto ele estava respirando, porque o fedor intensificava com cada horrível inalação. Cada deslizamento de ar enrolava dentro dele, asfixiante e insidioso. Estava no seu cabelo e nas suas roupas, penetrando na sua pele como veneno.

O ar estava tão denso, a ponto de estar grudento. Prendeu-se nele, levantava seu cabelo deliberadamente em ondas rançosas, e o cobria em sua corrupção, pesada e mal-cheirosa.

Ele estava se movendo para frente agora. Atrás dele, ele ouviu o lamento triste de Aun, enquanto o dragão se distanciava do cheiro terrível vindo da casa em chamas. Sob seus pés, o chão era duro, porém escorregadio; poças de sangue vermelho e espresso, misturado com terra, produzia o cheiro forte e metálico de ferro. Enojava-o de uma forma confusa - ele nunca se chocara com o cheiro de sangue antes – mas ele continuou a andar determinadamente, mesmo com o cheiro de ferro e sal serpenteando ao redor dos seus pés, e enrolando ao redor da sua forma.

Havia tanto sangue em todo lugar que até parecia irreal. Mas era real; ele observou como o teto da casa estava desmoronando um pouco, e aguardava alguma coisa para estalar dentro dele, mas, pelo contrário, ele se sentia entorpecido. Ele deveria sentir raiva, mas, ao contrário, ele queria apenas cair no chão e dormir. Tudo pelo qual ele havia lutado para construir e manter estava caindo por terra abaixo, e tudo porque ele saíra para uma simples viagem.

Seu pé chutou algo. Sesshoumaru olhou para baixo.

Era uma mão cortada fora.

Sob a luz cadavérica do fogo, ele podia ver que era uma mãe pálida e sem sangue, e que tinha uma fragrância que ele conhecia muito bem…

Sua fragância estava espalhada por toda esta área. À sua direita, ele podia detectar o cheiro azedo de sêmen, derramado no chão, e o cheiro rançoso de urina e excremento cobria aquele pedacinho de terra. O cheiro era dela.

O conhecimento penetrou sorrateiramente no seu cérebro, estabeleceu-se ao redor do seu peito com espirais frios de horror e negação, mas não havia como negar. Ela havia recostado aqui enquanto estupravam-na – eram muitos para contar, o cheiro amargo de suor repousava sob os outros odores – e depois, ela havia sido estripada. Não, não estripada…

Vindo de pelo menos dez direções diferentes estava o traço quase indetectável de Rin, arrastando sangue e lágrimas e o fedor de órgãos internos atrás dela, e Sesshoumaru sabia.

Ela havia sido estraçalhada. Eles haviam cortado-a em pedaços, e levando-a para um lugar aonde ele não poderia alcançá-la, onde Tenseiga não poderia encontrá-la. Ela se fora.

A menos de cinco pés de distância havia algo cinza-esverdeado no chão. Jaken. Ele deve ter tentado protegê-la, e agora, ele era apenas um esfregaço de sangue e órgãos internos sobre a grama.

Outra tora em chamas caiu, mas Sesshoumaru a ignorou. Próximo do horrível aniquilamento de seu criado estava um pedaço de pano. Movendo-se como se estivesse em um sonho – um sonho horrível, do qual ele poderia acordar, do qual ele poderia nunca mais acordar – Sesshoumaru moveu-se em direção do objeto e se ajoelhou, ignorando a escuridão horripilante do chão ensangüentado que iria sujar suas roupas brancas como a neve. Sentia seus dedos ocos, como ossos de pássaros, enquanto ele tocava o tecido e o levava para a sua face.

Era de um azul profundo, com um traço de rosa em uma borda rasgada. Cheirava a Rin; encharcada com seu sangue e suas lágrimas, o pedaço de tecido fazia cócegas ao seu nariz, mas parecia ser feito de nada na sua mão insensível.

_Ela realmente amava aquele quimono,_ ele pensou absurdamente. _Eu acho que era seu favorito._ Sem saber por que, ele o guardou em seu obi e se endireitou.

Não havia nada mais exceto o cheiro de sofrimento, e por um bom tempo Sesshoumaru ficou imóvel sob a luz moribunda do dia, sob a luz moribunda da sua vida, e respirou morte.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru. Nós estávamos imaginando quando você chegaria," uma voz atrás dele finalmente disse.

Sesshoumaru se recusava a se virar. Ele não iria reconhecer a voz, pois era a voz de um dos vassalos mais leais de seu pai. _Naketsu,_ ele pensou, e no ar, sobre o cheiro de morte, estavam os outros… Jurekaru, Hatore, Suikoshin… lordes que ele conhecia desde criança, todos eles traidores, inconstantes, sucumbindo à vontade de seus desejos egoístas… Ele deveria estar tão zangado.

Mas, muito pelo contrário, havia um vazio dentro dele, e ele sabia instintivamente que nunca seria preenchido. Toda a raiva do mundo iria apenas desaparecer nas suas profundezas ecoantes; todo o seu orgulho ferido e vingança amada e desejo negado seriam engolidos, para nunca mais aparecer. Havia adrenalina correndo nas veias, sussurrando sob sua pele, mas ele estava vazio, uma concha coberta com uma sombra de raiva. Ele não sentia nada.

O inferno do lar de seus ancestrais rugia e soltava uma baforada que morria para o céu.

"Ela deveria ter fugido." Era a voz de Jurekaru, um youkai cavalo que havia ensinado Sesshoumaru como lutar contra ataques de energia, e como correr rapidamente e evitar obstáculos.

Do seu lado, suas garras envenenadas se mexeram reflexamente por conta própria.

Atrás dele, alguém riu. Havia uma névoa vermelha cobrindo sua visão, e Sesshoumaru piscou para limpá-la. Ele havia pensado que seu coração havia parado de bater, mas não era o caso, pois ele podia ouvir trovões dentro de seu peito. De algum canto estranho e separado de sua mente, ele se observava com pouco interesse. A névoa vermelha não estava desaparecendo.

"Pelo menos, ela nos divertiu," respondeu o tom grave de Suikoshin, o qual tinha sido o melhor amigo de seu pai quando Sesshoumaru ainda era um filhote, e o tom rasgante de sua voz soava como pedaços cortantes de madeira.

"Traidores," Sesshoumaru disse, e sua voz lhe soava como se estivesse longe, muito longe dali.

"Seu pai caiu porque estava protegendo uma mulher humana, e estas terras estavam um caos por muitos anos até que você finalmente tomou posse destas. Nós o vimos seguir os mesmos passos dele. O que deveríamos fazer?"

_Não isso,_ Sesshoumaru pensou. O vermelho de sua visão estava sendo substituído por escuridão.

"Sesshoumaru! Pegue."

Vagarosamente, ele se virou, suas mãos já levantadas com os dedos estendidos, e alguma coisa grossa e sedosa emaranhou-se nas suas garras.

Era seu cabelo. Grosso, brilhante, tão bem cuidado que era uma surpresa ela ainda achar tempo para se vestir, e agora, ele havia sido pego e estava emaranhado entre seus dedos, cortado fora de sua cabeça. Grudavam na sua pele e na sua armadura, fios opressivos que envolviam em torno dele, e eram tão pesados que ele pensou que cairia no chão sob o peso destes.

Ele nem se mexeu quando as correntes chegaram, aparentemente de lugar nenhum, e envolveram seus membros por conta própria, girando e virando até que ele estivesse imobilizado e de joelhos. Ele manteve o seu rosto inexpressivo.

Os pés de Suikoshin estavam na frente de seus olhos. "Nós não o mataremos por respeito a seu pai. Mas essas correntes foram forjadas por uma sacerdotisa da escuridão – boa sorte ao tentar se livrar delas."

Sesshoumaru nada disse enquanto eles o levantavam e o carregavam para outro lugar. Ele não fez nenhum barulho enquanto viajavam para a costa marítima, estava em silêncio enquanto Suikoshin o provocava, continuou mudo quando Hatore expressou arrependimento.

Ele não fez nenhum som até que eles o jogaram por sobre a borda do penhasco até cair no mar, e então ele rugiu tão alto que sua garganta se rasgou e sangrou enquanto o mar se levantou para tomá-lo para si.

* * *

Na escuridão da noite, os olhos de Kagome se abriram e um grito escapou de sua garganta, e ela se sentou ereta na cama.

"Oh, Deus," ela suspirou, e pressionou uma mão sobre seu peito, sentindo o trovão de seu coração contra seu tórax. Ela estava caindo de um penhasco, observando à medida que as rochas acima dela desapareciam do céu, sentiu as ondas famintas se fecharem sobre sua cabeça. Era como se ela estivesse naquela maldita história, presa por correntes. Ela não podia se mexer, e em seguida, não conseguia mais respirar, e ela só queria morrer.

Kagome passou uma mão sobre sua testa, e seus dedos tocaram em gotas de suor frio.

"Eu não acho que consigo agüentar isso por muito mais tempo," ela sussurrou alto para si mesma antes de chegar a uma resolução.

Ela tentaria mais uma vez. Ela estava confiante de que a história não teria sido revelada a ela se ela não pudesse alterá-la; Ayumi provavelmente diria que era impossível voltar no tempo através de um velho poço de um templo, mas isso não significava que não tivesse acontecido.

Mas primeiro, um banho. Pegando sua roupa por detrás da porta, Kagome andou rapidamente pelo corredor até o banheiro. Rápida e eficientemente, ela se descobriu e se lavou, retirando o suor frio deixado pelo sonho. Ela também lavou seu cabelo por precaução, caso funcionasse e ela tivesse que ficar no passado por um tempo. Ela odiava cabelo oleoso e sujo.

Saindo da banheira, Kagome rapidamente se enxugou com a toalha. _E agora?_ Ela se perguntou. Obviamente, ela teria que arrumar a mala. Ela recuperou facilmente o velho kit de primeiros socorros que estava sob a pia, antes de pegar alguns objetos de toalete e sua escova de dentes. Ela saiu do banheiro, e entrou novamente em seu quarto. Avaliando seu guarda-roupa, ela pegou algumas mudas de roupa confortável antes de ressuscitar sua mochila amarela de debaixo da cama. Rapidamente, ela começou a guardar todas as suas coisas enquanto mordia seu beiço. Ela não queria ficar esperançosa novamente, mas isto lhe era tão familiar, que ela não conseguia evitar se sentir novamente no colegial, arrumando as coisas antes de voltar no tempo. Ela se sentia feliz novamente.

"Nee-chan, o que você está fazendo?"

Kagome levantou o rosto, parou de se mexer; ela nem tinha notado seu irmão na soleira de sua porta.

"Souta, volte para a cama. Você tem aula amanhã."

Souta franziu a testa. Ele parecia um pouco ridículo com seu pijama pequeno demais, mas ele estava definitivamente crescendo. Ele cruzou seus braços. "Você também." Ele contra-atacou. "Mas ao invés de dormir, seu cabelo está molhado, e você parece que está se preparando para sair da cidade. O que está acontecendo?"

Kagome mordeu seu lábio. "Eu estou voltando, Souta."

Um olhar de pena invadiu o rosto de seu irmão. "Kagome…" ele disse.

"Eu não quero ouvir sobre isso!" Ela disse rapidamente. "Eu preciso tentar mais uma vez. Ok?"

"Nee-chan, você tentou," ele disse silenciosamente. Ele havia descruzado seus braços, e o olhar que ele estava dando a ela cortava-a até os ossos. Ele achava que ela estava vivendo no passado, e Kagome não sabia o que dizer a ele para explicar-lhe por que ela precisava tentar uma última vez. Ela ainda podia se lembrar do cheiro de sangue no seu sonho, a sensação de queda, todas aquelas coisas horríveis que iriam acontecer se ela não voltasse e mudasse. Ela _podia _salvar Rin. Ela podia salvá-la e alguém teria um final feliz, mesmo que não fosse ela.

Era difícil de falar com uma bola dentro de sua garganta. "Por favor, Souta. Só mais uma vez."

"Kagome…"

"Por favor."

Ela podia ver sua resolução se dissolver em migalhas à medida que seus ombros abaixavam em resignação. "Tudo bem", ele disse antes de arrumar a coluna. "Mas irei com você para ter certeza de que você não quebrará sua perna novamente".

Kagome não tinha a paciência de sorrir para ele, e voltou a arrumar a mala. Dentro de minutos, ela estava pronta para ir.

"Certo," ela disse, levantando-se. "Vamos dar mais uma chance."

Eles saíram de casa, e adentraram na noite adormecida. Era quase uma da manhã quando Kagome finalmente abriu a porta para a casa do poço, e caminhou sobre aquelas escadas tão familiares. No fundo da casa, o poço bocejou, convidando-a a entrar.

Seu estômago estava se revirando como um peixe fora d'água, mas Kagome empurrou esta sensação de lado. Agora não era o momento de hesitar! Inspirando profundamente, ela jogou uma perna sobre a borda do poço.

"Espere!"

Kagome se virou para olhar o seu irmão. "O que foi, Souta?"

Souta parecia estar com dor, como se estivesse tão nervosa quanto ela. Ele engoliu em seco. "Apenas…" ele começou a dizer. "Apenas…"

Kagome esperou-o. "O quê?" ela perguntou finalmente.

"Apenas tome cuidado quando você chegar lá," Souta soltou inesperadamente.

Como um peso sendo levantado de seu coração, Kagome podia respirar novamente. Ela deu a seu irmão um sorriso suave. "Eu terei, Souta. Arigatou."

Reunindo sua coragem, Kagome se voltou para a escuridão sob seus pés. Sob estes pés, seu futuro se encontrava, longa e convidativa, prometendo-lhe algo novo.

Kagome pulou.

* * *

**Autora:** Resmiranda

**Tradutora:** Sissi

**Notas da Tradutora:** Irei me concentrar neste projeto, pois já está concluído em inglês. Tentarei escrever alguma coisa de Luz e Sombras, mas nada prometo. 2009 é meu último e mais difícil ano de faculdade, então meu tempo será bem escasso. Mil desculpas. Agradeço desde já o carinho de todos desde o início. Nos vemos em breve (eu espero). Mil beijos a todos, e tenham um Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo.


End file.
